A Warriors Rage
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if Bella was taken from the woods,that day of the break up, By Victoria . Broken and thrown into the underworld of Vampire world. All she has to keep her going is her RAGE. Bella/Jane


**A Warriors Rage**

What if Bella was taken from the woods,that day of the break up, By Victoria . Broken and thrown into the underworld of Vampire world. All she has to keep her going is her RAGE. **Bella/Jane**

 **TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightBella / Jane love TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightBella/Jane love**

 _( Bella mind)_

 _It's freezing cold, I can feel my body go numb. It was dark and only light that was around was the stars. But I didn't care. Edward just broke up with me. In the middle of the god forsaken fucking forest! I'm so fucking beyond pissed. He claims its for my own good, for my safety that his family is dangerous! They all_ _ **Left**_ _me! all in n the name of my safety and well being. I was so stupid, to think that I found the whole TV dream family. The whole Pleasantville life style but with vampires. Your suck a dumb bitch Bella ._

( Real Time )

" Awww, is the poor little human heartbroken." said a female voice. Bella looked up and looked around to see who the owner of the voice was , but she couldn't see anything. It was to dark, Bella would of kicked her self if she could for being so stupid staying in the forest in the dark. How long has she been out there ?

" Who's out there , show your self." said Bella as she stood up from her seat on the ground. As Bella stood up she looked around again hoping to see something . A shadow, a body anything to see who there person was. In a flash of red Bella was slammed into a tree. As Bella open her eyes she saw Victoria .

" Victoria" whispered Bella , she remembered The red headed female vampire tinging along with James. As the memory played in her head of James biting her . Her bit make started to tingle a little. Victoria smiled like a cat looking at her prey or maybe her next **meal.** For the first time ever Bella started to feel fear with a vampire being so close to her. Victoria was wearing a white fur coat and black leather pants. Bella rolled her eyes why do vampires have to dress like they walked out of a modeling magazine . She was in jeans , A plain Tshirt a,d jeans with old beat up sneakers.

" Your probably wondering why I'm here. You see I saw that little break up that Edward did with you and I've been watching you for the past five hours, sitting and holding your self. Such a weak little human , so fragile and pathetic. Really wish I could read your mind but oh well. " said Victoria as she looked at the Shaking Bella , she could smell the fear oozing out of her.

" Why are you here , Why where you watching me. You sicko" said Bella as she glared at Victoria. Who the Fuck did this red head think she was , watching her for five Fucking hours. This was adding more fuel to over growing anger.

" Aww , sicko . That's not nice." said Victoria with a pout on her face. Victoria threw Bella again over her shoulder. Bella hit some trees and landed face down on a pile of rocks. She was covered in cuts , bruises , dirt and twigs. Bella struggled but she got up. She was so angry she wasn't going down with out a fight. Victoria started to clap and smirk.

" Good, your going to make my revenge so much more fun since your putting up a fight." said Victoria as she ran closer to Bella. Both females where face to face. Bella could feel Victoria hair fly into her face.

" Revenge , Revenge for what ? I didn't do anything to you , you dumb bitch" growled Bella as she tighten her hands into Fist. She glared at Victoria , how dare this bitch attack her and smile as she dose it,. What sick games was she playing at? Victoria smiled even got wider and her fangs started to show. The venom was starting to drip from her fangs.

" You See you little ex boyfriend and his little perfect family killed my mate. My James, he was perfect in every-way till he met **you.** Your smell is watering I admit that, but you became a game . His favorite little new prey. Now here I am mate-less and I want revenge. Revenge for the loss of my mate. I will have it , your all going to pay. I promise you that, But your the first one to get it" sneered Victoria as she whipped her hand out and grabbed Bella's throat.

" So your just lonely now and have nothing to do and you say I'm pathetic" said Bella as she grab Victoria's arm and tried to pry off the ice cold vampires hand from her throat. All that was going threw Bella's head, was I'm not going to die easy ill keep fighting . Fuck this bitch and the whole Cullan family. The irony leaving her behind for her safety yet here she was fighting a crazy vampire bitch who wanted to kill her over her mate's death. Victoria hissed and showed her fangs. How dare this human say that to her. How stupid can she be!

" Your so called **mate** picked me, he must of not love you enough to know he was out numbered and smarted by the fucking Cullans. Haha I find it funny both of us fell in love with the wrong guy. " said Bella as she laughed. She was still angry but its funny how human vampires really are.

" Your going to regret that human , trust me you in a world full of pain and im the master of it." said Victoria as she knocked Bella out. Bella's body slumped in Victoria's arms. Victoria looked down at the human girl. She had moxie Victoria had to admit that. But she will have her revenge. There was dogs barking in the back ground and humans screaming out Bella's name.

" Time to run and my fun will begin " said Victoria as she started to run. As she ran away from the humans looking for said girl in her arms. She already planed her revenge. With an evil smile she disappeared into the night.

( Unknown Area)

Bella woke up , She could feel her body aching. As she sat up she looked around. She didn't know where she was. But where ever she was it was dark and dirty. The floor was a dirt floor and there was a dim light showing threw cracks in the wall.

" Good your up. Now I can have my fun." said Victoria as she walked into the room. Bella glared at her . She was still alive but why , why didn't Victoria kill her yet.

" Why am I not dead. " asked Bella as she watch Victoria sit down on the floor with her. Victoria was in a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans that where faded, Bella had a small thought that the red head was cute but she still wanted to fight her.

" Oh you will be , but before I drain you of your blood I want to tell you my plan. How my revenge will affect you. You See we are in the pits of the vampire underworld. I sold you as a slave after I turn you into a vampire. I want him to feel the emptiness I feel. I'll kill Edwars and his family. Your punishment isnt death its to live forever as aslave." said Victoria as she stood up getting her self ready to act on her plan.

" Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with your food." said Bella as she glared. She didn't care she was going to die, who knows maybe she will get lucky and just die, Not become a vampire, she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want to be in any world that Edward or the Cullen's where in.

" Fight its what your going to have to do, Welcome to Vampire Gladitorium." said Victoria as she bite in to Bella's neck and drained her of her blood. She left just enough so she would die. Her venom running threw Bella's veins. Bella was squirming and screaming. She was in agony.

" I will have my revenge," said Victoria as she left the room and closed the door. There was a tall vampire with blood red hair slicked back. He was dressed in a black suit and his tie was pink and had a little pin of a shield with two swords.

" I hear that the change is starting. Hopefully shell be an interesting new slave for me. Thank you again Victoria it was nice seeing you" said the male vampire with a thick Ritalin accent .

" Your welcome Roman and thank you for taking her. Good bye my old friend" said Victoria as she ran off and left the screaming Bella to Roman. Roman watched as the female vampire left.

" Gaia , watch her bathe her and bring her to me when shes finally one of our kind." said Roman as he left the room. A pale Spanish looking vampire nodded her head and waited by the door. Gaia looked into the room and frowned, she had pity the poor soul who was just sold into slavery.

To be continued

 **TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightBella / Jane love TwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightTwilightBella/Jane love**

Hello hope you fellow twilight fans will like this fanfiction. It may not be perfect but I hope that wont stop you from reading it.


End file.
